


Condition.

by Hope_Boi612



Series: Tales from the Arsonverse [2]
Category: Arsonverse, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Boi612/pseuds/Hope_Boi612
Summary: Arc Inokao,age 4,had came down with something.
Series: Tales from the Arsonverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131554





	Condition.

Aiko Takao’s worst fear had come to fruition. His..condition….a result of genetic meddling by scientists during the Hope’s Peak experiments,the same that had left his arm with the number 72 on it….It had become genetic. Him and Yuuta’s child...Arc Inokao….Age 4...had seemingly inherited this condition. It had no name,as only seemingly one,now two people in the world suffered it. Aiko pulled a bold move. He left the house,leaving Yuuta with a wheezing and slowly dying Arc. He left only one text. “I’m getting the FF. Stay put. They should have the nessecary recourses.”


End file.
